nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 14
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 14 was the 14th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 19. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Aarhus. Ida Corr won the edition with her song "Down". In North Vision Song Contest 19, it got the 2nd place in the semi-final with 245 points and the 9th place in the final with 243 points. Information Despite the fact that the country hadn't confirmed their participation for the North Vision Song Contest 19, on 20 March 2016, a list with ten artists that would compete in the selection was leaked. The list included previous Danish representatives Medina and Stine Hjelm. Following the leak of the list, DR did not confirm or deny the the rumors. Two days later, the Head of Delegation confirmed that the country would take part and the 14th edition of the selection would be held, despite the fact that the broadcaster did not make an official statement. The selection was officially announced a week later, on 2 April 2016, with the format being the same as in the past two editions: ten songs would be competing in a final with the top four most voted songs advancing to the super-final. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in Atletion, Aarhus. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the 19th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue Atletion is a combined sport venue, in Aarhus, Denmark, where the football stadium and the arena are the main parts. It consists of the Ceres Park, the stadium, theCeres Arena which is primarily used for handball and the Store Hal, the second indoor exhibition arena. The venue hosted the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was scheduled to also host the 2nd edition of the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix but pulled off due to being selected as the host venue for the North Vision Song Contest. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. On 2 April 2016, it was revealed that the ten songs of the selection would be presented one by one. The first song was unveiled on the same day the schedule was revealed with the tenth and last song being revealed on 13 April 2016. Among the competing artists are two previous Danish entrants; Nabiha who represented the country twice in the 8th and 16th editions and Stine Bramsen who represented the country in the 15th edition. Camille Jones, Ida Corr, Tina Dico and Oh Land have all competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 15 April 2016 with the voting lasting about a week and ending on 23 April 2016. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the next day, on 24 April 2016. The places of the non-qualifiers were also revealed the same day while the places of the qualifiers were revealed on 8 May 2016, after the super-final results. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 24 April 2016 and closed on 8 May 2016 with the results being revealed the same day. Ida Corr won the edition with "Down". Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided randomly in groups. Voters 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Italic indicates that the country gave the same amount to two or more songs Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: Voting grids Final ;Rest of the World Super-final ;Rest of the World See also *Dansk Melodi Grand Prix *Denmark *North Vision Song Contest 19 *Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 19 External links *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Super-final Thread *Super-final Results Thread *Final Recap *Super-final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 19 national selections